


the feel of you against my skin

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Misaki and Jun take the next step in their sort-of relationship.
Relationships: Suzaki Jun/Goto Misaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: AAside Anonymous Fic Collection, Anonymous





	the feel of you against my skin

**Author's Note:**

> Do you think we need more JunMisa in the world? I think we need more JunMisa in the world, please they're so good 🥺

"Misaki, can I ask you a favor?" Jun had asked after an intense gaming session at the local net cafe. Misaki had agreed enthusiastically. He'd do anything to help his master, after all! Jun had been self-conscious of his true self compared to the persona he displays onstage and onscreen, but Misaki thinks that the effort he goes through to be better just makes him all the more admirable. It'll be the greatest honor to be able to contribute in that rapid growth.

And that's how they got here, Misaki half-naked on his back as Jun fidgets nervously between his legs.

"I… don’t really know where to go from here,” Jun admits. “I’m sorry for troubling you, Misaki. You-you can go if you want, sorry for disappointing you, I thought I was ready but I'm not, please just forget about i-"

"Wait." Misaki reaches out to grab Jun’s wrist. “Shishou, you’re doing this because you… want to be better, right?” At Jun’s nod, he sits up to grab his hand in both of his. “I think that's amazing! And that's the thing I like about you. You're trying so hard to be a better you and shit, and, well… that's super cool to me. So if you really wanna do this, I'm gonna help you every step of the way! Or base, I guess. But that sounds kinda weird. Wait, fuck what was I talkin' about again?"

He's interrupted by a giggle. When he snaps up to look at him, Jun's laughing freely, mouth split in the biggest grin he's ever seen from his master. There's certainly some embarrassment from being laughed at, but Misaki can't help but let out a few chuckles himself.

After all, Jun is most beautiful when he's happy.

When his laughter dies down, Jun squeezes Misaki's hand back. "Thank you," he says. "That really helps a lot… I don't know what I'll do without you."

His pride swells at the praise. "It's no problem, Shishou! I'm glad I could help!" Crisis averted, he lays back down on the bed. "Soooo… we're still gonna fuck, right?"

"Misaki! Don't just… spit it out like that!" Jun's face gains a red hue, but by the way he smiles shakily, Misaki's confident he's not going to try and run away again any time soon, a thing that's confirmed by him crawling over so he hovers over Misaki. "I still don't know how to go about this, but… I'll try my best!" From this angle, Misaki can see his eyes glimmer with determination.

He smiles back at him. "Yeah! I mean, I've never actually done this before either—"

Jun freezes in place the moment those words come out of his mouth. "Wait,” he stammers, “hold on—you mean you never—"

"Nope. Furthest I went is probably kissing this one guy in middle school," Misaki admits. "Not a lot of people wanna hang out with the weird kid _or_ the school delinquent."

"Seriously? Even with…" Jun gestures at his body, "all this?"

Misaki flushes at the praise. "Is it really that impressive?” he sputters. “It’s nothing much, really, compared to some other people. I mean, Kou-nii is definitely much more impressive. Definitely the guy to—"

“Okay, okay, I get it!” Jun squeals, “please don’t talk about it any longer!” Misaki’s rambling died down, leaving him quiet and embarrassed. The other caresses his face, lifting it to face him. "It's okay," he says, "We-We'll learn together, right?"

Misaki beams at him. Even if he thinks otherwise, Jun always knows what to do and say to make him feel better. "Right." And with that, he pulls Jun down into a kiss.

They start off slow, as they always do, just getting used to the feeling of being close to each other. Misaki moans when Jun slips a knee between his legs, humping it to get some sort of friction. The little debacle barely did anything to his arousal, cock still half-hard. He wraps his arms around Jun's neck, grabbing at the hood of his jacket and arching his back as Jun holds his waist. A tongue probes at his lips, and Misaki opens his mouth eagerly, letting him slip in.

From there, it's a mess of tongue and drool as Jun explores Misaki's mouth. More heat coils in his gut, prompting him to start grinding against Jun in earnest. "Shishou," he pants when they separate. Jun's lips are swollen, heavy gasps escaping him. Misaki tugs at the thick fabric on him. "Take it _off_ ," he whines.

Jun leaves him with a final peck on his lips, making quick work of his jacket and discarding it. He's gotten a bit fuller since last time Misaki saw him without the thick layer of fabric, though not too bulky. He can see the hint of muscle starting to show on his biceps, and his stomach is soft to the touch. "Shishou," he calls out fondly. He sits up to nuzzle at Jun's stomach, prompting a laugh.

"Misaki, that tickles," he says, gently pushing Misaki back down. He starts down Misaki's neck, nipping and sucking at the skin, sometimes biting down a bit, not enough to break skin, but enough for Misaki to feel it. Is he marking him? Misaki doesn't know, but even if he is, he'll let him. The thought of having something from his master to remind him who he belongs to is exhilarating.

Meanwhile, his hands roam around his torso, pressing lightly at his pecs. "Impressive," he murmurs. Misaki flushes red, not at all helped by how he starts playing with his nipples, flicking and pulling at them. For someone who's a virgin, Jun had been a quick learner when it comes to playing Misaki's body like a fiddle.

Slowly, Jun’s hands travel lower, draping over his abdomen, tracing his pelvis. Misaki lets out a pleased sigh as Jun lightly feels his thighs. “Your whole body is so strong,” Jun comments absentmindedly. “You could probably smother me with your legs. I’d thank you for it.”

“Please don’t,” Misaki chokes out. He definitely doesn’t want to harm Jun in any way any time soon. Even if he’s into it, Misaki isn’t sure he’s ready to see Jun in pain quite yet, especially by his own hands. Jun deserves good things, and by God Misaki is going to give it to him. “Maybe—maybe someday later, yeah? Right now I just wanna make you feel good,” he says, watching the fabric of his boxers slip off his legs.

Jun lets out a soft _hup_ as he lifts up Misaki’s legs, placing them on his shoulders. “Me too,” he replies. “On the ‘wanna make you feel good’ thing.” He gives one of his knees a soft peck. “You deserve to feel good, Misaki.”

Misaki promptly heats up from the praise. “Ah—eh—that’s…”

“But that’s enough talking. We should probably…” Jun eyes his dick with apprehension. “…are you sure I can…? You know, put it in—”

“ _Please._ ” He understands Jun’s hesitation, he himself wouldn’t be sure months, even weeks ago, but that was then and now Misaki needs him inside him _right now_. “Shishou, please, I want this so bad. Please just do it, if not for you then for me, because I really want your dick inside me ASAP and—”

It’s Jun’s turn to have his face flushed red as he scrambles for lube. Misaki feels kind of guilty, but truth is he’s as nervous as he thinks Jun is and he’s helpless to stop himself from oversharing how much he wants it while Jun pours the liquid on his hand, warming them up with deft fingers. “—so I’ve been thinking about it almost every night, which is really embarrassing considering the entire band shares a room, man I can tell you how many times Aoi kicked me out of the room for being horny, which is _unfair_ because he—”

The first tentative prod on his hole effectively shuts him up, choosing to instead look at Jun’s face, scrunched up in concentration, like he’s one of those harder levels Jun can’t speedrun and actually has to put effort to. He can see a peek of tongue at the corner of his mouth while he tries to ease a single digit into him, the stretch an unfamiliar sensation. For all his talk, Misaki’s never actually tried to touch down _there_ , wanting his first experience be with his master. Which is sounding more and more like a pathetic excuse.

“Tell me if it hurts, okay?” Jun mutters as he pushes the finger deeper into him. He can only describe the feeling as _weird_ , like something is inside him that shouldn’t be there. For a while, there’s no pain, only a slight discomfort as Jun opens him up, inserting a second finger until—

“Ah—uhn!”

Jun furrows his eyebrows at Misaki’s reaction. “Misaki, are you okay…? Should I stop? I don’t want to pressure you—”

“Again,” Misaki gasps out, to both of their surprise. “It feels good, do it—touch there again, please.” Misaki had blanked out at the feeling of Jun’s fingers against what he _assumes_ is his prostate (thanks, Kounii). To emphasize his point, Misaki grinds back on Jun, moaning at the pleasure shooting down his spine.

Jun sputters at the action, but obliges, fingers brushing against that spot again, and Misaki arches his back and lets out a loud keen. This spurs him on, and his next thrusts picking up in pace, loosening him up and aiming for that spot inside him every third or so thrust. Misaki’s heaving by the time Jun slips in a third digit, scissoring him as he moves his fingers in and out of his hole.

When Jun deems him prepared, pulling out and wiping the excess lube on his dick, Misaki lets out a weak whine. “It’s okay,” the other tells him, nudging his dick against his twitching hole.

The first push has Misaki wincing, still unprepared for the intrusion, so much larger than Jun’s slim fingers. Jun must have noticed it, because he bends down, giving soft pecks on his cheeks. Misaki clings to him, feeling tears welling in his eyes from Jun easing in until he bottoms out, his pelvis flush against Misaki’s ass. “Alright?” he asks, kissing the tears away.

Misaki inhales sharply. In, out. In, out. He smiles once the discomfort eases, pulling Jun close, kissing him breathless. “It feels nice,” he murmurs when they separate. “Like we’re connected now, somewhat.” He reaches out to lift Jun’s bangs, smiling at the sight of his eyes. “I love you, Shishou,” he whispers, somewhat embarrassedly.

Jun squeaks and hides his face in the crook of Misaki’s neck, but he thinks he hears him mumble an “I love you too” as he pulls back to thrust into him again. He mewls when Jun’s cock nails his prostrate, short nails raking down his back and legs pulling him close. Jun groans, teeth once again finding and sinking in on his neck, pace picking up until he’s practically pounding into Misaki. His hands brace against Misaki’s hips, using it as leverage to drive even deeper, Misaki’s moans rising to screams he muffles against Jun’s hair, singing praises to the man. “Shishou—Shishou! It feels so good, so so good inside me, it’s amazing, nggh—Shishou!”

“So good,” Jun babbles as he fucks into Misaki with feverish desperation, “you feel so good, Misaki, so warm around me, so tight, such a good boy—” Misaki lets out a particularly loud cry at the praise, Jun letting out a startled chuckle. “You—you like that? Like me calling you a good boy…? You’re such a good boy, Misaki. You’re amazing, you deserve a reward for how good you are, my good boy— _fuck_ , Misaki, I’m close, you’re too good-!”

Jun buries himself inside Misaki, letting out release inside him. His other hand reaches down to wrap around Misaki’s hard cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts while Misaki milks him dry. “That’s it, just like that, I love you,” he murmurs against his neck.

Misaki’s mind goes blank from the assault of pleasure from both sides, seeking out Jun’s mouth to kiss him again as he comes, his orgasm hitting him in waves between the dick letting out small thrusts against him and the hand coaxing all the cum out if his dick. His toes curl and tears flow freely from his eyes.

When he’s sure he can’t take any more, Jun _finally_ slows down, slowly pulling out of him, letting cum dribble out of his abused hole. The waves of pleasure ebbs, and Misaki is left in the comfortable afterglow as Jun gently wipes him up. The bed dips beside him and he immediately curls against Jun’s side, prompting a gentle laugh from him. “Was that… good?” he questions.

“The best,” Misaki replies, voice hoarse. “Holy shit, you were a _beast_. Where’d ya learned that from?”

Jun’s already red face colors further with something other than exertion. “Ah, well, when you often stay up late, and the walls of your sharehouse aren’t thick enough—”

Jun startles when Misaki chokes out a laugh. “Oh man, that is the _worst_ ,” he laments. “Believe me, I know how that feels. Like, ‘ _please_ keep me out of your sex life, I don’t need to know that, thank you very much’.”

Jun lets out a warm chuckle. “I think it’s worse for you, what with one room and all…” they share a hearty laugh at that. “But it did help me with doing the best for you, so I’m grateful,” he continues, voice fond.

Misaki coughs, hiding his face by Jun’s side. “Y-yeah… but maybe don’t tell them that.” It was then when his body decides it has enough for the day, letting out a huge yawn that has him slapping his hand over his mouth. “Whoops.”

He feels arms wrap around him, and yelps when Jun pulls him over. “And also later,” the other says. “First of all, I think we can use some rest.” Jun settles on top of him, wrapping his hands around Misaki’s neck. “Good night, Misaki,” he murmurs shyly. “I love you.”

Misaki feels his breathing get slower, until it’s steady and even, soft puffs of breath on his skin. “Goodnight, Jun. I love you too,” he whispers against Jun’s head as he closes his eyes, letting himself fall into deep slumber.


End file.
